Saving the Doe
by ManlyLISChloe
Summary: 10 years after the storm Max and Chloe have been married for 8 years but when Max finds out about a new power she has a whole new adventure starts for pricefield. My first chapter of my first fanfic hope you enjoy!


After 10 years, 7 of me and Chloe being married, I finally got the "lady balls" as Chloe would say to ask her to completely describe Rachel down to the last detail.

"Wow, she does sound pretty cool." I say holding a picture of Rachel

"Yeah" Chloe says putting her arm around Me, "She was the best."

"Hey I'm right here"

"She was the second best" Chloe says kissing me on the cheek

"Wait! Chloe?" I say pulling all my attention to the picture of Rachel

"What's wrong?" Chloe says sounding worried.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"It's almost like this picture of Rachel...is...is moving."

"Do you think it's your power? Didn't this same thing happen when you went back in time to when my..."

"Yeah" I said cutting in so she didn't start thinking about William again, she always gets hella depressed and starts blazing a shit ton whenever she thinks of him.

Ever since David and Joyce got married Chloe gets fucked up when she thinks about her parents, she hasn't even seen them since the proposal, since she refused to go back she needed a place to stay, I would help her sneak into my dorm everyday until we finally saved up enough money from our jobs to buy a real house. Well, my job, while I work my ass off all day Chloe's at Blackwell selling drugs I just got her to start finding a real job a year ago and she still hasn't found one I mean I can't say I'm surprised to be honest. Chloe's never really been the working type, I love how laid back she is like she doesn't care even though I know she does, I love how rebellious she is, I love how clingy she can get, how jealous and protective of me she is. I really, truly love Chloe, damn, I never thought I'd say that when I was a kid at least not this way.

"IT IS!" Chloe said obviously getting really excited "Then maybe you can go back and save her."

"What would I say? What would I do? Rachel doesn't even know me."

"You'll figure it out, you always do" Chloe said kissing my cheek goodbye.

I started focusing on the picture but no matter how or what I did, i wasn't going back in time. I looked up at Chloe doubt and sadness in my eyes I know how much Chloe wants to see Rachel again then I saw a tear start in her eye. I had to go back. I grabbed Chloe's hand and gripped it really tightly as I tried my best to focus on the picture of Rachel.

Then it happened I could feel myself being pulled into the picture but it took a lot more energy out of me than ever before and then I woke up, when I looked around I saw Rachel and Chloe but with blue hair, wait I thought she had blonde hair back then but when I looked around a bit more I saw a second Chloe with blonde hair.

"Holy shit!" I said realizing what I did "Chloe, Chloe, and... Rachel"

The two Chloe's were arguing (what a surprise) but Rachel was looking down on me she was even more beautiful than in the pictures.

"Who are you, what happened, and where in the hell did you come from?" Rachel asked me.

"I'm Max, Max Caulfield and I came from the future"

"Hahahaha" Rachel said laughing in my face "time travel isn't real"

"Than explain the two Chloe's."

"There's no way this is some kind of practical joke right Chloe"

"No" both Chloe's say at the same time right before going back to argue about god knows what.

"Okay then if you're from the future than why are you here?"

"To save you"

"Save me from what?"

"Nathan and Jefferson"

"That's a joke right? I mean I'd believe it if you just said Nathan but Jefferson? He's like the coolest teacher ever"

"Have you ever heard his speech about capturing a person in the moment when they realize what's going on blah blah blah"

"Yeah" Rachel says sounding like she's starting to believe me.

"Well him and Nathan drug people, bring them to a "Dark Room" and take pictures of them in that state he even brought me there while Chloe and I were looking for you. Luckily Chloe's not so step-douche and my rewind powers helped me escape he doesn't usually kill his subjects, but when he brought you there Nathan overdosed and killed you by accident. Me and Chloe tracked you down and found you buried in the junkyard."

"I...I don't even know what to say" Rachel says in awe.

"How about I promise to stay as far away from Nathan and Jefferson as possible" Chloe says.

"Well then why don't me and blonde Chloe leave Arcadia now?"

"Yeah that could work blue haired Chloe says quickly changing her mind when she looks over at me to see me start to cry a bit saying "actually that probably wouldn't work just stay in Arcadia"

"Whatever you say oh great time lords"

"You better we are all mighty and all powerful" Chloe says getting a laugh out of all of us.

That's my favorite side of Chloe even though she's punk and supposed to not care, she has that funny side and can always make you laugh.

"Just please don't die this time"

"Chloe can I speak to you in private?" I ask looking at my Chloe.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" She asks as I lead her away from everyone else.

"Before we go back I just want to tell you that if anything goes wrong or we aren't together anymore in this new timeline, I'm going back to change this, I can't live without you, I need you"

"Don't worry this'll work" Chloe says hugging me as I start to cry "let's go back now, okay?"

"Okay let's go"

"Bye Rachel" Chloe says giving her a huge hug"

That's the last thing I see before everything goes black as we return back to our new timeline.


End file.
